Map of Alagaësia
Image:Alagaesia.jpg|Alagaësia desc none # #Please put the locations in alphabetical order! #Note that polygons must be declared FIRST!! # #Polygon # poly 245 102 315 105 315 0 300 0 276 65 250 65 Du Weldenvarden poly 250 0 240 20 266 20 258 31 280 0 North Sea poly 226 32 200 49 199 62 212 72 238 40 254 29 255 29 258 32 North Sea poly 280 396 246 327 280 330 305 390 Tüdosten Lake # #Locations used in Polygon rect 365 90 425 0 Du Weldenvarden rect 462 82 562 36 Du Weldenvarden rect 620 135 698 114 Du Weldenvarden # #Normal # rect 188 32 258 20 Alagaësia circle 624 82 10 Ardwen Lake circle 132 426 10 Aroughs circle 650 312 10 Âz Ragni circle 512 415 10 Beartooth River circle 74 400 12 Beirland Island circle 153 317 10 Belatona rect 500 480 660 425 Beor Mountains circle 282 200 10 Bullridge circle 182 62 10 Carvahall circle 182 62 11 Palancar Valley circle 686 192 10 Ceris circle 238 50 10 Ceunon circle 222 386 10 Cithrí circle 472 460 10 Dalgon circle 180 125 10 Daret circle 164 410 10 Dauth circle 48 40 15 Doru Araeba circle 172 276 10 Dras-Leona circle 700 255 10 Edda River circle 705 165 15 Eldor Lake circle 447 37 10 Ellesméra circle 60 398 10 Eoam circle 136 366 10 Feinster circle 164 137 10 Fläm Lake circle 267 324 10 Furnost circle 660 105 10 Gaena River circle 680 448 10 Galfni circle 252 148 10 Gil'ead rect 315 315 545 160 Hadarac Desert circle 713 267 10 Hedarth circle 187 290 10 Helgrind circle 638 200 10 Ília Fëon rect 35 444 50 412 Illium Island circle 258 132 15 Isenstar Lake circle 394 420 10 Orthíad circle 161 375 10 Jiet River circle 463 95 10 Kirtan circle 102 250 10 Kuasta circle 150 280 15 Leona Lake circle 275 420 10 Lithgow circle 194 347 10 Melian circle 576 42 10 Nädindel circle 104 97 10 Narda circle 95 396 10 Nía Island circle 218 116 10 Ninor River circle 322 55 10 Osilon circle 84 444 10 Parlim Island circle 296 397 10 Petrøvya circle 308 222 10 Ramr River circle 260 468 10 Reavstone circle 650 20 10 Röna Lake circle 82 195 15 Sharktooth Island circle 607 88 10 Sílthrim circle 245 415 25 Surda circle 588 373 10 Tarnag circle 113 177 10 Teirm rect 188 255 250 160 The Empire rect 215 340 240 280 The Empire rect 0 375 65 165 The Sea rect 94 337 126 261 The Spine rect 110 160 145 72 The Spine circle 170 75 10 Therinsford circle 131 200 10 Toark River circle 62 435 10 Uden Island circle 250 270 10 Urû'baen circle 175 90 10 Utgard Mountain circle 48 20 10 Vroengard circle 152 210 10 Woadark Lake circle 190 107 10 Yazuac # #Special # circle 70 422 40 Southern Isles # circle 625 410 10 Tronjheim circle 612 381 15 Kóstha-mérna circle 615 398 30 Farthen Dûr Key This is not confirmed - However, it is more than likely to be true. Scale Based on distances mentioned during the first novel, the area of Alagaësia seems to be about 182,466 square miles (472,585 square kilometres). In the real world, this corresponds to slightly less than twice the size of the United Kingdom. Capitals On a map of Alagaësia, the symbol for a Capital is a star. Cities/Large Towns On a map of Alagaësia, the symbol for a City or Large Town is a diamond. Small Towns/Villages On a map of Alagaësia, the symbol for a Small Town or Village is a circle. See also *Alagaësia es:Mapa de Alagaësia nl:Kaart van Alagaësia Map of Alagaesia Map of Alagaesia Map of Alagaesia Map of Alagaesia